Une vie différente
by Vampirema
Summary: Imaginé Damon et Elena humain... et si l'histoire se modifier !
1. Prologue

**Et si il n'y avait pas eu Kaï les hérétiques !?**

Elena venait de boire le remède qui la rendrai a nouveau humaine. Au début elle se sentit légèrement étourdi, puis ses souvenir lui revinrent ( rappelez-vous, Elena a demander à Alaric de lui effacée la mémoire car la disparition de Damon la faisait trop souffrir mais quand elle a voulu récupérée ses souvenir parce que Damon était de retour, Alaric était déjà redevenu humain ), la tête lui tourné un peu et elle s'évanouit dans les bras musclés de Damon. Quand elle se réveilla Damon lui demanda comment elle se sentait, elle répondit qu'elle se sentait bien et elle embrassa Damon à pleine bouche. A ce moment là, le portable de Damon sonna, c'était Stefan qui l'appelait pour le prévenir que Lily Salvatore c'était échappée et allée peut-être venir pour tuée Elena.

Et si Lily n'était pas revenue de ce prison-monde et que Stefan ne les avait pas appelé que ce serait-il passait ?

 **Humaine**

Elena venait de boire le remède.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Damon.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je...Je ressens comme... »Elena s'évanouit dans les bras de Damon, des flash-back lui sont revenue, elle se souvenait de tous ce qu'elle et Damon avaient vécu.

Damon la transporte jusqu'à sa belle voiture.

« Accroche toi, je vais te ramener a la maison, sa va aller » lui à dit Damon. Et là, il sentait qu'elle reprenait conscience.

« Elena… eh »

Il avait raison, elle poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux tendit que Damon la fit s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture.

« Tu m'a foutue une sacrée trouille. lui dit Damon 

\- Je pense que je vais...bien. Lui avait répondit Elena

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- On étaient à notre premier rendez-vous !

\- Quoi ? » Demanda Damon incrédule tandis qu'Elena riait.

De nouveau des flash-back pour Elena.

« Damon...Damon… sa revient, mes souvenirs reviennent. Damon, le remède à annuler l'hypnose !

\- Sa a marché.

\- Attends » Elena sortie une aiguille et se piqua, cela fin un petit point de sang, mais la blessure ne guérie pas, le remède avait fonctionné.

« Damon sa ne guérie pas...sa veut dire que… sa à marché, sa a marché !

\- Comment tu te sens a propos de sa ?

\- Je sens...que j'ai envie de t'embrassé.

Sur ce Elena gratifia Damon, d'un long baisé langoureux, Damon l'emmena jusqu'au manoir et là ils passèrent la plus agréable des nuits, mais Damon le savais, demain, il devrait a son tour redevenir humain, mais en avait-il vraiment envie ?

 **Hésitation**

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla dans les bras de son homme. Damon la fixait, il lui prit la main et sentit le poud de sa bien-aimée, et il songeai qu'une vie avec des enfants devait être super, surtout si la femme avec qui il partagerai sa vie était la mère de ses enfants. Mais Damon le savait, il ne serai pas un bon père. Elena lui caressa le visage.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Damon, tu as l'air pensif. Avait-elle dit soudain.

\- Elena...je … non, rien.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui fit rire Damon. Mais il repris vite son sérieux, il devait lui dire, il devait avoué ses sentiments d'incertitude.

\- Elenajenesuispassurdevouloirredevenirhumain. Dit-il soudain

\- Heu … en français s'il te plaît !

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir redevenir humain, toi, tu veux des enfants, mais, et si je ne faisait pas un bon père et si je te décevait, que je n'était pas un bon mari ? »

A présent Elena pleurait.

« Au non, non, ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis tellement désoler, tu n'arrivera pas a me changer, je suis comme ça, se n'est pas ta faute, ne pleure pas ! Lui dit doucement Damon.

« Damon … tu ne me décevra jamais, je t'aime et tu ferai un très bon père pour nos enfants, mais, je ne peux pas te forcé à redevenir humain, c'est ton choix pas le mien, mais sache que quoi que tu choisisse, je serai toujours amoureuse de toi … »

Damon ne put en entendre plus, il sortit du lit, enfila un tee-shirt, un jean et sortit prendre l'air, il avait besoin de réfléchir pour prendre sa décision. Laissant Elena seule.

Il alla visité des maison à vendre, si il décidé de redevenir humain, il voulait que sa famille et un logement bien à eux. En chemin il vit un jeune garçon jouer au ballon, le ballon atterri aux pieds de Damon qui lui rendit. Mais quelques minutes plus tard le ballon roula de nouveau aux pied de Damon, il ramassa le ballon l'écrasa a la force de ses mains et le rendit au garçon. Il marcha encore quelque rue et aperçu un couple de personnes age qui ce disputé, et il repensa a Elena et lui, et s'il il finissaient leurs vies à se disputer, et à … il arrêta de pensait a cela quand il vit le vieille homme mettre une petite tape sur les fesse de sa femme qui elle, fit une fausse moue indéfini et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrassé. Sa décision était prise.

Pendants se temps là Elena aida Jo pour le mariage. Une fois les préparatifs terminer elle se rendit dans la grande salle où Damon la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il la regarda mais ne dit rien, il se mit à genoux, prit sa main et … :

« Elena Gilbert Summers Fléming veux tu m'épousai ?

\- Damon … je … Oui !

\- Je … »Commença Damon mais Elena lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa Damon l'emporta avec sa vitesse vampirique dans le haut de la grange et ils n'en sortirent que quand ils eurent compris que la cérémonie commencer !

« Et Merde. Dit Elena, Caroline va me tué ! »

Effectivement quand ils furent descendu caroline les attendait de pied ferme.

« Mais que ce que vous foutiez bond sang !

Damon allait répondre mais caroline fut plus rapide.

\- Non ne me dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir, aller maintenant filé, c'est vous les témoins !

Une fois la cérémonie terminé ils dansèrent et Damon chuchota doucement à l'oreille d'Elena : 

« Ho, mon Elena, pour toi je ferai tout, une vie avec toi vaut bien mieux que dix vie sans toi, je veux redevenir humain !

\- Damon … » Commença Elena, mais sa voix était coupé par des sanglots, de bonheur alors elle l'embrassa.

Ils s'éclipsèrent du mariage et une fois à la pension des Salvatore, Elena demanda :

« Quand veux tu redevenir humain ?

\- Maintenant

\- Tu es … sûr ?, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, il n'y à plus de retour possible après … je pense que …

\- Elena chut, je suis sûr maintenant plus que jamais, je veux passé ma vie à tes cotés en temps qu'humain ! »

Sûr ce, il se pencha et mordit Elena dans le cou…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il eut planté ses dents dans la chair de sa dulciné, un nectar au goût sucré et envoutant emplit sa bouche et une etrange frénésie monta en lui, il ne sut plus exactement combien de temps il etait rester comme cela mais quand Elena lui demanda de s'arreter il eut du mal à en trouver la force. Une fois détaché d'Elena sa vision se troubla et pouf … plus rien.

Il se réveilla grâce a l'odeur de pancakes brûler, il voulut descendre en bas pour voir ce qui se passait mais dès qu'il mit un pied à terre, il eu des vertige et fus forcer de se rassoir. Et tout à coup tout lui revint, le sang d'Elena, le remède, l'humanité… il l'avait fait, il était redevenu humain. Perdu dans ses pensée il n'entendit pas Elena monter et s'adosser à la porte :

« Bonjours, bien dormi ?

\- Humhm, je… Il avait la gorge trop séche pour parler

-Tient, Lui dit Elena en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Je t'ai pris une aspirine au cas ou tu aurai mal a la tête.

-Merci, Dit-il une fois qu'il eu bu, Mais qui, qui étes vous ? Je …

\- Damon… je …

\- Comment connaissez vous mon nom et où suis-je, où est mon frére, et où est diable, passé Kathérine ?

-Je … Damon, c'est moi, Elena …Dit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Haha ha ha je plaisante Elena je … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrases qu'Elena le gifla.

-Oh Elena, je suis tellement désoler, Dit-il toujours mort de rires ( pardonez l'expression de mauvais goût vu l'humaniter de la situation ! ^^ )

\- Tu t'excuse de t'être comporter comme un con ou d'être un con ?

-Un peu des deux… enfin je crois … »

Damon attira Elena vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis rester combien de temps endormi ?

\- Deux jours, j'ai eu tellement peur Damon !

\- Oh Elena mon amour ! »

Il embrassa Elena, et aprés une bonne heure, ils se décidèrent enfin à deçendre. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde de se qui les attendait : Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler et Matt les attendaient en bas les bras croisaient et une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Damon

-On à un probème, Dit Bonnie 

-Quoi Bon-bon, ne fais ta p'tite sorciere borné et arrète de tourner autours du pot, Accouche, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je ne suis pas une petite sorcière bornée et Oh et puis merde,Le problème c'est qu'Elena est en danger …

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les sept personnes présente ici.

« C' est quoi le problème cette fois ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suit en danger ? Demanda Elena

\- Laissez moi deviner, Dit Damon, Klaus a appris qu'Elena est toujours en vie et il veut son sang pour crée à nouveau des hybride ?

-Non ne t'inquite pas pour sa mon cher Damon, je ne toucherai pas a ta futur Mme Salvatore, toute mes felicitation pour vos fillancailles. Dit une voix sortit de nul par, Damon et Elena tournèrent la tête et virent Klaus.

Ce dernier s'approcha de caroline et lui enlaça la taille.

« Alors ce quoi le problème ? Demanda Elena

-Le problème ce que nos chers frère Salvatore ne savent pas tout sur leurs famille. Dit Tyler

\- Damon … Pousuivit Stefan, Savait tu que notre mère avait eu un autre enfant ?

-Quoi, non !

-Et bien quelques année avant notre naissances elle s'était amouraché d'un sorcier et en était tombé enceinte et … Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car un rire s'eleva, tous les regards se tournairent vers klaus.

-Pourquoi tu rit. A demander Caroline

\- Parce que je vient de me rendre compte que nos deux famille se ressemble, vous savez, l'histoire, avec nos mère qui trompe nos père et qui on un enfant non voulut ha ha ha quel ironie…

-Bref. Le coupa Stefan, Cette enfant et donc notre demi frère et toutes ces année notre mère nous avait caché son existence jusqua se qu'avant de mourir…

-Quoi, notre mère et morte ?. Le coupa Damon

-Oui, désoler c'est moi, je n'ai pas fait exprés, vous savez, je suis très maladroit ! Intervint Klaus l'air faussement désoler.

-Bon, je peut finir. Dit Stefan qui commencais a en avoir serieusement marre de se faire intérompre, Alors, elle à élever notre frère en secret et il est devenu un puissant sorcier, plus tard elle l'a transformé en vampire, il aurait du perdre ses pouvoir mais non, il les à garder, et il nous en à toujours voulu d'avoir reçu plus d'amour que lui, il veut nous faire souffrir et pour ça, il c'est pertinament qu'il doit s'en prendre a Elena !

\- QUOI ! Mais comment vous savez qu'il veut s'en prendre a Elena ? Et est ce que quelqu'un sais à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Damon, on sais qu'il veut s'en prendre à Elena car il nous à envoier ça : ( Bonnie lui montre une photo d'Elena avec tracé dessus en rouge un symbole magic ), se symbole signifie la vengance et il ressemble à ça, votre mère à donner une photo de lui à Stefan avant de mourir :


End file.
